Aishiteru
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: SasuNaru ficcie. One shot, really sappy. Sitting on the rooftop one night, Naruto wonders about these feelings he's been having. He doesn't know what they are, or who they're for. The big question is, is Naruto in love?


Hello, this is my first One- Shot Naruto fic. So PLEASE go easy on me okay?  Ok, ok, I know.…...it's fluff *Watches as readers go to find another fic* Hey! I wasn't done yet.…... *uses authoress powers to make the readers stop moving* ^^ Hehe. Freezing powers. You gotta love em. ^^

Well anyway, I know it's fluff, but please R/R. It's SasuNaru.…... Onegai *big puppy dog eyes* It's not that bad I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's quiet. I guess I should expect that. I'm always up here on the roof, staring at the sky like it has the answers to all my questions. Always around two or three in the morning. I laugh a little. Since when was I a morning person? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not. But to me, if the sun isn't out, it's still nighttime. 

A sudden wind blows through my thin clothes and I curse myself for not wearing something warmer as I shiver. Or at least, that I had someone to keep me warm. Wait, where did that come from? Then, I realize, that's one of the reasons I'm up here. Where were all these feelings coming from? And more importantly, who were they for?

"Cold?" comes a voice from behind me. I almost fall off in shock. The last time I checked, I was here, _alone_. I turn around to see the person who nearly scared me out of my wits. It was Sasuke. Wait a second..." Why are you up?" I suddenly blurt out noting that's it's REALLY early in the morning and I thought I was the only one up anyway.

Although, I really didn't mind at all. Maybe I could talk to Sasuke about my feelings. Maybe he'll know what's wrong with me. _Would he?_ My mind asks me. _Or will he just brush it off?_ I shook my head as Sasuke sat down next to me. "Same as you" he replied answering my first question. "I came here...to think" he said softly. 

"About what?" I asked him curiosity getting the best of me. Sasuke looked at me for a few seconds, smiled, then began to laugh. Okay, now I'm officially freaked out. Sasuke almost _never_ smiles let alone laughs. He's always the serious one. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Uchiha Sasuke?" I say backing away from him and putting myself into a defense position. I also cross my fingers in front of my just in case. This only makes Sasuke laugh harder.

"Naruto, don't worry it's me, stop doing that" he said referring to my superstious ways then added "Dead-last." I relaxed a little. Although Sasuke didn't call me dead-last anymore, unless he was seriously pissed at me, it still made me feel better.

However, I eyed him before sitting back down next to him and laying my head down on his lap. I sighed. "I always know when it's you," I said softly. I was expecting him to flinch. If he did, this wasn't Sasuke. 

He didn't. He just began to play with my hair. I sighed relief. "Finally believing it's me?" Sasuke asked smirking in amusement. Now that's better. That's the Sasuke I know. "Yeah, jeez, you scare me sometimes Sasuke, one time you're dead serious, the next you're laughing like a normal person." Sasuke eyed before asking. "So you don't consider me 'normal?'" he asked. I sat up immediately and shook my head. 

"No, no, I didn't say that" I said hoping he wasn't mad at me. "It's just, sometimes, you're so...cold to people, and hearing you laugh is you know, not something the Sasuke I know wouldn't do, that's all. I didn't say you were a freak or anything."

Sasuke only shrugged and I lay back down on his lap. He smiled again and continued to toy with my hair. "Who did you think I was?" he asked. I shrugged. "Dunno, some evil demon from hell who was bent on killing me just because I'm the reincarnation of the demon fox" I replied then laughed at my own stupidity. "Sounds really idiotic don't it?" I asked.

Sasuke only snorted. "Most everything you say _and_ do is idiotic Naruto" he replied. "Hey!" I cried out sitting up again. "That's not nice" I said and stuck out my tongue. Sasuke laughed a little. "All right, I'm sorry" he sat and motioned for me to sit down again. I was shocked. That's another thing. Sasuke NEVER apologizes, not even if he's forced to. He saw the look on my face and started to laugh again.

"Am I really that out-of-character?" he asked me. I nodded then stepped away from him. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked kinda scared now. Sasuke only shrugged. "I guess I am." He replied. "Why? Do I scare poor little Naruto?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Hey!" I replied then got an evil idea. "I'm not letting you play with my hair anymore" I said and stuck out my tongue. "Hey, what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked standing up, obviously startled. Hah, I knew it. Sasuke _loves_ my hair. He says it's soft, like the grass after the rain except that it's not wet. Not unless he decides to dunk me in something.

 "Chill Sas, I'm joking" I replied and sat down again. "Just be nice, I'm _supposed_ to be up here alone anyway" Sasuke sat down next to me again. "So then, you want me to leave you alone?" he asked me. I almost sweatdropped. He never gets the message. "No, stay" I said simply and lay my head on his shoulder. "I like you company" I said

I don't know what's going on with me. One minute, I'm mad at him, the next, I forgive him. Then again, he's acting pretty weird too. He's showing his more, sensitive and..._human _side for a lack of a better word. Sasuke smiles softly and starts to play with my hair again. I guess he'll never stop doing that. I don't mind at all, it's not the first time we've been close like this.

I really don't know how, but under Kakashi, Sasuke and I, we've grown up a lot. Kakashi taught us about teamwork and how we should always look out for each other. Sasuke used to think that all he needed was himself and that no one could understand what he went through.

But...I understood. I know what it's like to grow up without a parent's love. I mean, Sasuke, he had his parents for a short while, but they were murdered. He had come home one day to find them like that; they bloody corpses lying motionless on the floor. I could never imagine coming home to that. I would've killed myself probably.

But Sasuke was strong. He lived thorough it all and vowed he'd restore his clan one day. I grew up without my parents my whole life, only with Sensei Iruka to take care of me. He was the only person who treated me with SOME respect and that meant a lot to me. I've never known, what it's like to feel _truly_ loved. And taking by the way Sasuke is to people, he hasn't either.

I pity him sometimes. He was stripped of his childhood when he was very young.  I still have mine. I refuse to let it go even if I have to hang onto it with teeth and nails. It's the only left that makes me happy.

Well, that isn't exactly true. Sasuke makes me happy. Really he does. Sunsets do too. I guess that's how we became friends. Because we watched the sunset together. And that was the first time he'd really opened up to me.

*Flashback*

"Okay, we're done for the day" Kakashi said after he saw how beaten down we were from all our hard training. "You're all improving greatly, I applaud your success." Then he smiled at me. "Especially you Naruto, I think you've improved the most" I grinned then watched as Sakura and Kakashi disappeared to go eat dinner. I was about to too when I looked over the horizon and stopped.

The sun was setting. Now, that might not have been important to anybody else, but it was to me. I loved watching the sunset. It always made me feel calm, and happy that I was alive. Often, it felt better than playing pranks on the townspeople or even eating ramen. There was just something there, something that made me feel good about myself. Something that took all my worries away. 

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" came Sasuke's voice snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and smiled a little. I saw his eyes widen a little and a small blush creep across his cheeks. "Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered to him.

"What?" he asked me confused. I looked over the horizon again. "The sunset" I replied. When I turned back to him he still looked confused. He shrugged. "What's so special about it?" My eyes widened. "You're kidding! You mean you've never watched a sunset?" I asked shocked. Sasuke only shrugged. "Why should I?" he asked me again.

I grinned suddenly. "Come here" I said and pulled him across the field. "Naruto, what in se-" "Shh...Just be patient. I wanna take you somewhere" I replied grinning more than I ever had. 

After, about, 10 minutes, I had dragged Sasuke through the woods and up a mountain trail. I stopped when we reached the top. I smiled Sasuke came up behind me, almost gasping for breath "Naruto, it's getting dark, what are you..." he stopped. I knew why. I took him to my secret place. The place where I used to go off to watch the sunset. It was always so beautiful from here. I sat down and pulled Sasuke next to me. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him for the second time this day.

I grinned when he looked at me and gave me a warm half smiled. "Yes, it is" he replied quietly and took be into his arms. I was surprised at first and it was a bit awkward, but as the sun set lower and lower into the horizon, I forgot about it. Eventually, somehow, my head was resting in his lap, and he was playing with my hair.

That's when I noticed something. Sasuke was _human_. As human as me, and as human as anyone else.

*End Flashback*

I don't know why but when I'm around Sasuke, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like there are butterflies there or something. When he plays with my hair, it makes me feel safe. Protected. Loved.

Whoa, where'd that come from? Does he really make me feel loved? Am _I_ in love? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I've never been in love, and no one's told me what it's like. Yeah, I've heard all those cheesy romances where it's 'love at first sight' but they just sound so...unreal. It makes you think that it's nice to read about, but way to sappy and corny to be true.

"Naruto, are you okay?" comes Sasuke's warm and concerned voice. I look up at him and suddenly notice I've been spacing out. I nod slowly. "I'm fine" I replied softly. "I was just...thinking" I added quickly. "Oh" was all Sasuke said in return. The wind blew through our clothes again and I shivered. But I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I knew it was Sasuke. Call me crazy, but I can sort of 'sense' his warmth. I can tell that' it's him comforting me even if I were blind. He's got a special way of holding me. And that's one of the reasons why I feel so strongly towards him, I guess. Because, as crazy and corny as it sounds, I think that touch is there, just for me. And _only_ me; nobody else.

If this is a dream, don't' wake me up. I want to stay in his arms forever. I don't why; I've never felt this way towards anyone before. Well, I felt something _like_ this when I first saw Sakura, but it wasn't as strong as this. There's something more to it. Something I can't place my finger on, not even describe. Something that's just there. Something that makes me feel safe.

"Naruto?" comes Sasuke's voice again. I look up at him and nod. "Yeah?" I ask. He sighs. Then, after a few moments he asks me, "Have you ever been in love?"

I stumble back a little, shocked at what he just asked me. But I regain my composure and shrug. "No, not really. I mean, I used to like Sakura, still do, I guess, but no" I reply simply.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You like Sakura?" he asked me shocked. I shrugged again. "Ehh...I used to, you know how I was. I was really ignorant. Hey!" I cry out when I hear him laughing softly. "But you know" I add. "I consider more of a friend now that I know her better" I finished. Sasuke just sighed. Was that relief? I couldn't tell. "Why?" I asked suddenly changing the subject. "Do you have someone? Huh? Is there someone special you're not telling me about Sasuke?" I ask in a teasing voice. Sasuke only smiles then nods.

"Oh my god!" I almost shrieked. Suddenly, I forgot all my questions and feelings. To me, this was big news. "So who's the lucky girl?" I asked. Yet, somehow, that struck me deep in a place I couldn't really locate. I don't know why it bothered me so much. Was I jealous? Was I scared I'd lose probably my only friend to a girl?

"Well?" I asked. "Who is she?" I said though now I really didn't want to know. Sasuke just sighed then looked down. "There's something I have to tell you first" he said quietly. "What?" I asked curiously and sat up. Sasuke sighed then said, "Promise you won't freak?" I could tell he was afraid to tell me because his eyes showed a little bit of fear in them. Then I realized how important my opinion was to Sasuke. _Do I really mean that much to him?_ I asked myself. I nodded. "I promise" I replied and meant it. I would respect whomever Sasuke loved, whoever or whatever she was.

Sasuke sighed again. He took a few deep breaths then bit his lip. I could tell this was hard for him, but I didn't think it would be that hard. I didn't try to pressure him; I knew he'd tell me eventually. And if he didn't tonight, one night he will. I know it.

Finally, after what seemed forever Sasuke finally said, "The person I'm in love with... _isn't_ a woman." I gasped. "You mean you're gay?!?!" I cried out in shock and backed away form him. I didn't mean to, but my body reacted faster than my mind could. But inside of me, something was hoping that it was true. Why was that? Did _I_ love Sasuke? I shook my head. Since when was I gay? Then I realized something else. Sasuke was looking down at the floor and though they were hard to see, I saw tears falling down his face.

_Oh shit_ I thought. _I broke my promise_ "Sasuke..." I said quietly and move back closer to him so that I can give him comfort. "Gomen nasai, I broke my promise."  I whispered softly and hugged him tightly. Almost instantly, the tears disappeared and Sasuke looked up at me. Though he tried to hide it, it was obvious my reaction hurt him. "It's okay, I expected you to react that way anyway" he replied to me. 

I shook my head. "That's not an excuse. I told you, I wouldn't freak and I did. I'm not homophobic or anything Sasuke, honestly, I'm not. I mean, when I found out about Iruka and Kakashi..." Sasuke suddenly looked at me in shock. Then I realized, I slipped _Oh shit, now I know one of them's gonna be after my ass tomorrow_ I thought to myself. "Uh...I didn't say anything, okay? Onegai? Promise you won't tell?" I gave Sasuke time to calm down form his shock before he nodded.

I smiled. "Well, like I said, if you think I'm going to stop being you're friend just because of which sex you prefer, you don't know me that well, do you Sasuke?" I told him smiling a little. Sasuke's eyes seem to sparkle as I said those words. "You mean it doesn't bother you?" he asked me hopefully. I shook my head. "Sasuke, you're the same person to me, whether you're interested in girls or guys" I replied.

Sasuke just smiled and hugged me. I was shocked. Usually, I'm the one who hugs, and that's not very often in the first place. But I hugged him back anyway, enjoying his embrace. "Arigatou" Sasuke said to me and looked at me like I was the greatest person in the world. "You don't know how much that means to me" he added and hugged me tighter." I grinned.

"So tell me," I say changing the subject a bit. "What's he like?" I asked. Sasuke released his hold of me then looked up to the stars and sighed. "He's the loveliest creature that ever walked on this earth," he said softly.

"He has the sun in his hair and the sea in his eyes. He has the wind in his breath, and the world at his feet. He has the innocence of a child but when he fights, he moves like a fox, dancing in the fiery flames," he said. I gasped. I didn't know Sasuke was a poet. They way he described him...it was as if Sasuke's lover _had_ come from heaven and was a fallen angel.

Suddenly, I wanted to know who it was that had claimed Sasuke's heart. And why he made the boy in front of me feel the way he did? Was he really that beautiful? I wanted to know what Sasuke saw in him. "Do I know him?" I asked inquisitively. Sasuke looked at me and smiled. "You know him very well Naruto" he replied and continued to describe his mystery lover.

"He has dreams of becoming the next Hokage. He runs wild and free in the wilderness, never caring about the downfalls in life and living his always to the fullest. He wants people to hear his name and acknowledge his presence. He wants to be strong but I always used to think he would be dead-last." Suddenly, I gasp. _Dead-last_ my mind said. Sasuke called only _me_ that. Could it be? Was Sasuke talking about _me_?

"Can you guess who he is, Naruto?" Sasuke said softly and looked down, refusing to meet my gaze. Then he whispered almost inaudibly, "He was my first kiss" Right then and there I knew he was talking about me. Suddenly, I wave of emotions just hit me. Like a tsunami was tearing through my heart, nearly ripping everything in its path.

"Sasuke..." I whispered breathlessly to him. He continued to look down. My hands grasped his face and I forced him to look at me. That's when I saw it. All the love in his eyes. Everything he had probably been holding back from me until this point. Everything he wouldn't tell me because of fear of rejection.

But I couldn't reject him. I realized now what all thee emotions I were feeling were all about. I realized I _was_ in love. I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I knew the feelings I would get in my stomach were. I knew why I felt safe when I was with him. Because I trusted him. Because I cared for him. Loved him. I leaned closer and suddenly; the small distance between us was no more.

His mouth was like fire. He kissed me back with a passion I never knew in my life before. I felt his tongue dart out and slide across my lips begging for entry. I complied and opened my mouth completely, letting him explore its regions. In a few moments, he's memorized it all. When we pull away for breath, I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"I guess I know what all these feelings I'd been having are now" I whispered then nuzzled his neck. His eyes widen. "Are you saying...?" he started but I put a finger to his lips. "Shh..." I said quietly and removed my finger. "Don't speak," I said quickly when Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "Don't say a thing" I added and embraced him tightly. He smiled and once again, ran his finger through me hair, obviously enjoying it.

In the distance, a streak of light peeked over the distance. I smiled. This would be our first sunrise to watch together. Perfect. "Ai shiteru Sasuke" I whispered then fell asleep, exhausted in his arms. But I felt them wrap themselves tightly around me as he whispered in my ear, "Ai shiteru Naruto" and kissed me lightly on the head.

And then I smiled as the warm rays slowly crept across my face

I had finally found love. And I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life

I said this once before but I'm happy to say it again

I love you...Uchiha Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ugh... I must wash out my mouth with soap. I can't believe I wrote this!! Me, the YGO queen of angst!! Well, sort of anyway. I'm a pretty intense writer. Oh well, I hope this wasn't too bad R/R.


End file.
